Iron Man
Tony Stark '''is a billionaire superhero known as '''Iron Man.' '''While testing one of his new weapons in Afghanistan he was captured by the Ten Rings. While imprisoned he designed the first Iron Man armor, and after escaping designed many others. Over the course of his superhero career he has defeated the Iron Monger, Whiplash, and teamed up with the Avengers to stop Loki and Ultron. But, after the Battle of Sokovia, he temporarily left the Avengers and superhero life behind. Soon, he joined parts in the Civil War caused by Helmut Zemo that pulled The Avengers apart, and then Stark had been training Spider-Man. He later joined in the Infinity War against Thanos, but the latter completed his goal and snapped his fingers which erased half the population and so many of his allies were dead. Tony however formed a group with Captain America, The Hulk, Thor, Ant-Man, and Deadpool to travel in time and build their own Infinity Gauntlet. Through a turn of events, Thanos emerged from 2014 and destroyed the Avengers HQ with the ''Sanctuary II. After a massive battle between the Avengers and their allies and Thanos' massive army, Iron Man used the Infinity Gauntlet to snap Thanos and his army out of existence, at the cost of his life. Powers and Abilities Armor Capabilities Iron Man's primary powers mostly come from his armored suit. Support Powers * Flight: One of the armor's most important features is its propulsion system and subsequent ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as high as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than fifteen hundred miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. By the time of the Battle of New York, the Mark VII armor's flight system was improved with additional boosters on the back. It enables the armor to quickly evade enemy attacks, go faster, and also the ability to better maneuver himself and shoot while in flight; due to the fact that he doesn't have to use his hands to keep himself stabilized all the time now. He was able to reach Tennessee from California in a matter of a few hours. * Superhuman Strength: When inside the armor, it amplifies the user's physical strength, allowing Iron Man to lift in excess of sixty tons. Most armors are strong enough to lift and bench press tanks, S.H.I.E.L.D.Transporters or cars. Iron Man was also able to fight Ultron's second robotic body, and, when his strength was temporarily boosted by Mjølnir's lightning; increasing his suit's power to over four hundred percent capacity. Iron Man was able to hold his own against the mighty Asgardian Thor himself. A unique feat of strength was when Iron Man pushed and jump started one of the rotors of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier while in the Mark VI. * Superhuman Reflexes: While not on par with that of someone with genuine superhuman speed and reflexes like Spider-Man, Iron Man's armors nonetheless have motors for movement, and they are shown to be extremely fast and responsive both in flight and during combat, even against physically enhanced opponents such as Captain America or the Winter Soldier. The suit's coordination and dexterity allow the user to easily maneuver themselves and change directions with great ease during flight. * Armor Systems: The armor has remote assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S. who manages the armor's systems at Stark's command, and the armor also has a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, and a built-in loudspeaker. The armor is powered by a miniature Arc Reactor and has an onboard generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is able to absorb and convert energy sources, such as heat, kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, directly into the batteries for recharge. Thor struck it with a full lightning blast from Mjølnir, but Stark was amazed to find that all it did was charge up the suit to 475%, allowing him to use a powerful repulsor blast and increase his strength substantially enough to give Thor a decent fight. * Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support. It is also shielded against radiation. The armor is shown to be capable of operating underwater, are resistant to water damage, and display no sign of faults once they're submerged under water.. but not designed for deep space travel (However, Tony has a new specialized armor designed to help with that situation). Most of Iron Man's recent armor systems are capable of space and underwater travel. * Heads Up Display (HUD): The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Heads Up Display of the Iron Man suit is powered by F.R.I.D.A.Y., Stark's artificial intelligence. The Suit also has Defensive and Offensive sections, able to switch around the sections, resorting to missiles and lasers. The HUD can also be talked to, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. will reply to it. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, make calls, and give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD also has navigational (GPS) support. The suit also has radio capabilities, shown by Tony Stark talking to the Avengers as well as Nick Fury and Maria Hill at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. * Armor Summoning: Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, as well as the magnetic implants embedded in Tony's forearms, individual pieces of the armor can self-assemble themselves onto Tony or others. Tony is able to remotely summon the Mark XLII to Pepper for her to wear after his home was attacked by the Mandarin's forces. Tony summons the Iron Legion to fight against Aldrich's Extremis soldiers at the oil drilling platform. Tony is forced into confronting Killian, whom he attempts to defeat by ordering the suit to assemble itself on Killian and then self-destruct. This fails to kill him. Pepper intervenes, using her new Extremis abilities, as well as a repulsor shot from a captured Iron Man gauntlet to finish off Killian once and for all. He was also able to use this to summon the gauntlet of the Mark XLIII to pick up Loki's Scepter, and also once more, along with a chest piece, to defend himself against Captain America's attack during the creation of Vision. * Mini Thrusters: Iron Man can summon small circular thrusters, that can open up and attach to a surface to aid Iron Man it complicated situations. This was shown when he summoned thrusters with Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII to assist him in repairing the ferry that Spider-Man failed to save. * EMP Projectiles: At the beginning of the Clash of the Avengers, Iron Man launched a device that emitted an electromagnetic pulse on a helicopter that prevented Captain America and Winter Soldier from escaping with it. The device disrupted and disabled the helicopter's machinery. * Powered Clamps: Tony can launch two disc-like projectiles consecutively with retractable metal fibers that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. It is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. Defensive Powers * Superhuman Durability: The armor is made up of a strong lightweight Titanium Alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. It has been shown to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can withstand tank shells exploded in close proximity to Stark, and a resulting fall from several thousand feet up, followed by hits by twenty millimeter Vulcan shells and a high-speed collision with an F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. It was able to survive a full-on fight with an older generation suit throughout Stark's house, the fights with the Hammer Drones and Whiplash, and having several cars dropped on top of him by Scarlet Witch, all of which resulted in taking relatively minor damage. Most of all, it protects the wearer from the effects of extreme g-force. It even allows him to withstand some of Thor's attacks, although Thor proved he could crush the suit's gauntlet frame with his strength. He was able to withstand the force of a turbine from the Helicarrier's engines when he got it to work again after removing the debris blocking it. It is also able to withstand a full-on assault from the Chitauri forces' energy weapons. The Mark 42 was able to take damage from having most of Tony's house collapse on him at the bottom of the ocean and being hit by a Mack truck, although, Stark was not in the armor and was instead remote-controlling it. * Advanced Combat Analysis: The Mark XLVI armor and component artificial intelligence F.R.I.D.A.Y. have the ability to analyze people's specific fighting patterns, and in turn, find a counter to said fighting style. When Stark was unable to defeat Captain America in hand to hand combat, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. analyze the pattern of Rogers' moves and find the openings. Once she had done so, Stark was able to briefly overpower Rogers with aid from his repulsors, although Rogers was still ultimately able to win. Offensive Powers * Repulsors: Particle weapons in the palm gauntlets that shoot beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force, allowing them to can repel physical and energy-based attacks. Early repulsors needed time to recharge after use, but, because of the new Arc Reactor, they are able to fire at a moment's notice. The repulsors show to be strong enough to kill regular humans with one strike, destroy most stone and metal objects with ease, and destroy unmanned battle drones. When the suit is charged with additional power, the repulsors are powerful enough to stun even a superhuman with sufficient durability like Thor. It also enabled him to stun Loki on two occasions and take down numerous Chitauri foot soldiers and airships with ease. His repulsors shot down two of the three attack helicopters that destroyed his house and were capable of killing Extremis-enhanced soldiers at full charge. The repulsors now can fire in the form of segmented bolts and blasts instead of just beams. Also, by the sixth armor, the repulsor's can become small laser like welding beams, which Stark used to install an Arc Reactor for Stark Tower. The ones on the Mark XLVI are capable of launching targets off their feet without killing them and can even incapacitate super soldiers such as the Winter Soldier and Captain America, though they each proved resilient enough to continue fighting. * Unibeam: A more powerful version of the hand repulsor. It is located in the chest. However, it requires more power from the Arc Reactor to use and cannot be used as often. He used a blast through the chest to kill Extremis-enhanced Eric Savin after the many times Savin had taken several shots from his repulsor blasts. Indeed, the Unibeam is also powerful enough to disintegrate the Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm. * Lasers: A powerful weapon in the gauntlet wrists that can cut through any common metal. However, it is not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. It has been shown to be very proficient against the Hammer Drones but Stark stated it only had a one-time use. It has been improved and has been used on several occasions in later models. They draw power from the Arc Reactor for more sustained operations, and can theoretically reduce the armor energy reserves to a drained state if operated indefinitely. * Smart Micro-Guns: Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. It's proved to be highly effective against unarmored foot soldiers. They could be used to incapacitate rather than killing, allowing them to be used to incapacitate HYDRA agents during the assault on Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's research base in Sokovia. * Missiles: Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system is the missiles which he first used against a tank sent by the Ten Rings. The earliest incarnations of the armor held a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. In later models, the armor has mini-rockets hidden in a secret compartment in the boosters on the back, that blew up numerous Chitauri ships. Stark was able to destroy a Leviathan by flying into its mouth and launching them throughout its body with missiles in compartments in his knees. When using the Mark VII, he was able to use a missile hit by a repulsor to take down an attacker. From the Mark XLIII onward, the missiles used by the armor were shown to explode on impact rather than first attaching to the target, with the launchers for the missiles usually being located on either the arm or shoulder. Additionally, their destructive power grew, with allowing them to blast through stone and metal. * Direct Cybernetic Interface: Thanks to micro-repeaters injected into his left forearm, Stark can mentally and remotely control the Iron Man armors beginning with the Mark XLII either as a whole or in pieces with a combination of gestures and thought. This is further augmented by a holographic headset, which allows Stark to see through the Mark XLII's primary camera and allowing for complete remote control of the armor as though he were wearing it. The system was still in the test phases when Stark was forced to use it during his campaign against Aldrich Killian and had a tendency to fail at random. * Armor-Link: Stark can mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he is fully unconscious. The Mark XLII almost attacked Pepper Potts in bed when Stark was having a nightmare. Potts' screams woke Stark in time to shut down the armor. He also can use a holographic headset that mimics the armors heads-up display and allows him to remotely control the armor as if he were inside it. He used this headset to remotely pilot the Mark XLII while he was on a speedboat with James Rhodes searching for Killian. He sent the armor aboard Air Force One to battle and kill Eric Savin and save its surviving occupants. Two years later he displayed these abilities with regards to the Mark XLIII, being able to summon pieces of it on telephonic command. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Stark is one of the smartest humans in the world, surpassing even his late father Howard Stark, while rivaled only by fellow geniuses like Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, Hank Pym, and Helen Cho, with Thanos, who easily deluded Iron Man into believing Loki was unaided in his invasion while in actuality he had much of his resources from Thanos, and Shuri, the smartest person in the world, being the only ones to outclass him. As a result, Stark is known by the nickname "The Da Vinci of Our Time," and despite initially being deemed unfit for the Avengers Initiative, Nick Fury and Black Widow despite their still respected Stark's genius enough for him to be recruited as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark's genius extended to his prolific mechanical engineering, scientific, computer, business, strategic, piloting and linguistic skills. Throughout his life, Stark accomplished numerous intellectual feats, such as constructing scores of highly-advanced technological exoskeletal armors, figuring out a method for creating a new element, and outsmarting the past rendition of the Mad Titan Thanos in battle. * Master Engineer: Stark is an extremely talented and prolific engineer and robotics technician, having been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age, building his first circuit board at age four and his first engine at age six and at some point of his childhood, built Dum-E and U., his personal lab assistants, and then going on to construct numerous innovative Stark Industries weapons for the US military as an adult, most notably the Jericho, as well as leading Stark Industries to become the largest tech conglomerate in the world. Even in a cave with very few resources, Stark and Ho Yinsen were able to make the Iron Man Mark I armor and the first miniature Arc Reactor. Indeed, Obadiah Stane's group of well-equipped scientists failed to replicate the miniaturized Arc Reactor, while multiple world governments similarly failed to replicate Stark's Iron Man armors with the Feebles. He was also able to later program his Iron Man armors to fly to his body and the bodies of others, eventually able to remotely control his armors from vast distances away, via telepresence headset. Stark is equally brilliant in software and holographic engineering, with his custom-built mansion being highly technology-integrated and wired to be run through his personal A.I. assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S., whom Stark created from scratch. Stark would later go on to create the back-up A.I. systems F.R.I.D.A.Y., J.O.C.A.S.T.A., T.A.D.A.S.H.I., and Karen, in addition to installing the Training Wheels Protocol into the Spider-Man Suit, as well as re-assembling and restoring the memory of J.A.R.V.I.S. after finding the AI's remnants in the NEXUS world Internet hub. Moreover, Stark was able to help Nick Fury improve turbines on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers, as well as help Bruce Banner construct the Hulkbuster (capable of overpowering and knocking the Hulk unconscious, despite the latter's great strength and durability), create the Ultron AI, and download J.A.R.V.I.S. into the Vision android. Stark also equipped several of his fellow Avengers with upgraded weaponry, notably the electroshock batons of Black Widow, and a new uniform with electromagnetic panels for Captain America, to help the latter more easily retrieve his vibranium shield. Stark similarly equipped Spider-Man, upgrading his Web-Shooters, creating a new Spider-Man Suit, capable of focusing Peter's superhuman senses, in addition to also eventually creating the Iron Spider suit for Peter. Even with limited resources and simple hardware store supplies, Stark was able to use them to build a home-made arsenal, with which he infiltrated the Mandarin's mansion. Indeed, Stark was even able to give a lecture on integrated circuits while drunk to the point that most other men, according to Ho Yinsen, wouldn't have been able to stand. Stark was even capable of creating a nano-tech version of the Infinity Gauntlet that while not quite equal in terms of durability to the original, was still sufficient to have allowed Hulk to undo the Decimation. * Master Scientist: A exceptional scientific prodigy, Tony Stark is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many different fields of science, particularly physics, but also computer science, chemistry, and neuroscience, having graduated summa cum laude from MIT at age seventeen. Hence, he was able to attach an Arc Reactor to his chest in order to save his life, to synthesize a previously unknown element discovered by his father Howard Stark, to understand Erik Selvig's thermonuclear astrophysics notes on the Tesseract overnight, impressing S.H.I.E.L.D. deputy director, Maria Hill, and to modify Maya Hansen's Extremis formula. Stark, however, notably admits to Bruce Banner surpassing him in the fields of radiophysics, particle collisions, and bio-organics. In 2023, Stark was capable of figuring out and creating the blueprints of a time-travel machine, a feat that genuinely surprised him and something that not even Bruce could do. * Master Hacker: Stark is an extremely skilled hacker, as he had managed to crack the Pentagon's firewall on a dare, while still in high school. As an adult, Stark successfully used J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D.database and learn of Phase 2, and, after successfully hacking into the NEXUS world Internet hub, Stark is able to discover J.A.R.V.I.S.' scattered remnants from all across the Internet. * Master Businessman: At the age of twenty-one, Stark took over Stark Industries due to his parents' death, thereby becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history. Since then, Stark has helped the company grow, and gain more business partners, with Stark Industries eventually becoming the largest tech conglomerate in the world under his leadership. Stark is therefore extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up Stark Industries into the premier weapons supplier to the US military for years. He is known for having his employees' loyalty, as well as his impeccable business ethics. However, upon his return, he now strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses such as turning away from making weapons. Nick Fury also notably recruited Stark as a business consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., which continued until the fall of the agency in the HYDRA Uprising. Moreover, Stark and the US government would later go on to joint purchase the Department of Damage Control, which Stark spearheaded so effectively in all post-battle cleanup, that Toomes Salvage Company promptly went out of business. * Expert Tactician: Stark, while a somewhat brash tactician, has every so often made many split-second tactical decisions that have either saved people's lives or overpowered his adversaries, though he usually has J.A.R.V.I.S.', and later F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s assistance in this. This is notable when Stark swiftly saved Gulmira from the Ten Rings, when he defeated Iron Monger with Pepper Potts' covert help, when he had War Machine use their combined repulsor blasts to defeat Whiplash, when he personally relocated a nuclear weapon sent by the World Security Council into outer space destroying the Chitauri Command Center effectively ending their invasion, when he managed to save all falling passengers of Air Force One, when he and War Machine saved Matthew Ellis and destroyed the Extremis Soldiers with the Iron Legion, when he used F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s combat analysis to gain the upper hand against Captain America, and also when he promptly saved and fused back together a sinking NYC ferry. In addition, when Spider-Man was uncertain what to do in the Avengers Civil War, Stark promptly reminded him of their discussed plan for him. Stark also uses his mechanical ingenuity to rectify his mistakes of the past to prepare for the future by upgrading his armors, such as installing a parachute in Spider-Man's suit, a heater after crashing near Rose Hill as well as a GPS tracker after he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings, and developing a nanotechnology suit to avoid covert intrusion (after his suit was invaded by Ant-Man during the Clash of the Avengers), which contains larger cannons (after his Hulkbuster Repulsors were ineffective against Hulk during the Duel of Johannesburg), foot thrusters with greater speed, automatic aim-missiles, flight stabilizers (after his suit was rendered unstable for flight due to receiving a beatdown from the combined efforts of Captain America and Winter Soldier), and tools to assist in combat, such as battering rams, shields, and blades. Nonetheless, Stark's tactics are usually brash and lack subtlety, as he mentions to Captain America upon their first meeting that his plan of attack concerning Thor was simply attacked. However, Stark does learn from his mistakes, as he opted to take the Infinity Stones from the Iron Gauntlet rather than taking the gauntlet itself from Thanos and then decimating the Mad Titan's forces, ultimately outsmarting him in the end. * Martial Artist: Stark is trained in unarmed combat by Phil Coulson and Happy Hogan, and has become quite formidable on his own without the Iron Man armor when the situation demands it. Hence, he was able to hold his own against War Machine, a Lieutenant Colonel Air Force Combat Pilot, during their armored brawl, despite himself being drunk at the time, and ultimately losing the fight. He was also able to battle Thor almost to a standstill for a time while using the Mark VI armor, though only because Mjølnir enhanced the armor to over 400% capacity and Thor was holding back. Stark further refined his hand-to-hand combat skills and became highly skilled in martial arts, being able to take down the guards at Aldrich Killian's Mansion with ease using a homemade arsenal, and defeat the Extremis Soldiers as well as hold his own reasonably well against Aldrich Killian on the Norco. He was also able to outfight and ultimately subdue the Scarlet Witch-controlled Hulk while wearing the Hulkbuster during their fierce duel and easily take out several Ultron Sentries in close combat. Although still outclassed by world-class fighters such as the Winter Soldier and Captain America, Stark has proven capable of standing up to them by combining his fighting skills with his ingenuity, as shown by how he blinded Barnes before going up against him in hand-to-hand combat and managed to counter and disarm him of his gun and land a single punch but was quickly overpowered and knocked out due to being unarmored and while Stark was wearing his Mark XLVI armor, he was able to repeatedly overtake Winter Soldier and restrain him by using repulsors to enhance his speed and pin him down before he could react, although he got beaten in their last altercation and was able to briefly pummel Captain America using the same method and though ultimately pummeled by Rogers, upon using F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s combat analysis and his armor's repulsors combined, he was able to overwhelm Captain America briefly before inevitably being defeated. He was even capable of briefly standing up to Thanos, as he was able to block some of Thanos's attacks and land remarkable blows and get a grip on the Titan using the weapons and repulsors available to his nano-tech armor, but was ultimately severely outclassed, as he was near entirely unable to defend himself against Thanos's far superior fighting experience in a straight fist-fight and even armed with a sword, he was easily disarmed and stabbed. * Marksman: Although he usually uses his armor, Stark has proven to be a quite skilled marksman, as shown by how he easily wielded handguns skillfully to escape from A.I.M. operatives while not having access to his armor. When his armor's targeting systems were inconveniently compromised by Captain America, with solely his naked eye, Stark was able to precisely shoot at the hatch's pivot of the HYDRA Siberian Facility, successfully preventing Winter Soldier from escaping outside. * Pilot: Stark demonstrates a strong understanding of aerodynamics and air crafts, allowing him to perform complex maneuvers while flying in the Iron Man armor while being chased by F-22 Raptors. His aptitude also extends to ground-based vehicles, allowing him to efficiently drive in high-speed racing competitions such as the Monaco GP. * Multilingualism: Stark speaks his native English and some French, along with a little Spanish, Italian, and Latin. He can also speak Dari. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Industries Category:Businesspeople Category:SHIELD Consultants Category:Deceased Characters